Fionna The Ice Princess
by TheWordsmithWolf
Summary: Sorry couldn't think of a better title. But this is based off of an image I saw on Deviant Art. And yes I did ask the artist. But yeah here is this oneshot. Rated because of death I guess it's not as graphic as the one in Alone in The Dark but it's still a death. And just to make it clear there are no pairings (for once)


AN: I am highly impressed with myself.

I got this idea from a fantastic picture I found on Deviant Art. And I asked the artist if I could write something based on it and when I found out they said yes (like 2 am last night/this morning I think) I immediately got to work. So it's about. 1,300 words and got finnished about like 9:40 pm maybe. Idk I don't pay attention to the time.

I will post the link to the art on my profile and I hope I did it justice! Reviews are welcome as this is the first thing that I've written in a long time that wasn't shippy.

Please forgive me if there are any typos. I had a splitting headache when I wrote this so that would be the cause of the mistakes.

Fionna was cold, so very very cold. And the voices whispered and beckoned to her, that wanted everything COLD and FROZEN. DEAD and DARK and COLD. they whispered endlessly of the joys of winter and darkness and the life-sucking cold.

It hadn't began this way. Fionna wasn't always like this. She didn't always were a golden tiara on her head. Once upon a time there was a bunny hat on her head and a sword in her hand, fighting evil and bad guys at every turn.

That was before The Crown took control. Before everything was COLD and DARKNESS.

The day had started out normally enought. Fionna was jamming with Marshall Lee and Cake, and had been since the early hours of the morning. When suddenly a bunch of banana guards burst through the door panting heavily.

"Prince Gumball and Flame Prince have been captured by The Ice Queen. And it's not looking good. Fionna the Human we need your help. " the leader gasped between pants.

Springing into action Fionna grabbed her sword that had been leaning against a wall and bounded out the door, Cake dropped the hammers of her dulcimer and followed her sister. Marshall Lee followed the two wanting to help as much as he could. Only because it was Fionna of course.

As the day was overcast and altogether dreary the Vampire King was able to go into the daylight without burning to a crisp.

Cake had grown as large as a house and was quickly running towards the Ice Kingdom with Fionna on her back. Marshall Lee was flying fast beside them. There was a storm brewing over the Ice Kingdom and it looked deadly.

Bursting through the ice wall of the mountain-like fortress Fionna and Cake take battle stances while Marshall Lee floats menacingly behind them.

No where to be seen is The Ice Queen, or either of the captured princes. But hearing commotion within the fortress the three delve deeper into the icy stronghold.

Upon arriving at a large cavern the blond adventurer saw the Ice Queen trying to force Prince Gumball to marry her, Flame Prince was off to the side of the 'ceremony' encased in a ragged block of ice. With a fierce battle cry Fionna leapt at the ice cougar, her Nighto'spherean steel sword (a gift from Marshall Lee) drawn and glowing in the frosty air.

Upon hearing the battle cry Ice Queen turned to face Fionna and used the powers of her tiara to shoot ice bolts at the girl.

The vicious ice tears at her clothes ripping off a sleeve, biting at her shirt, and tearing her skirt and socks, one of the shards nearly makes her hat come off but it stays on only releasing some of her hair from the confines of the bunny hat. Fionna ignores the changes to her wardrobe as she charges, her hair flew behind her like a golden banner.

Ice Queen cackles as the adventurer runs at her, and she dodges as the blonde tries to knock her tiara off with the glowing sword. "Pesky little brat! Still trying to keep all of the princes to yourself! I'll show you, you little pest! " the Queen cackles before sending more ice spikes at the girl.

"Ice Queen do you even know how gross you are?" The adventurer retorts parrying several spikes and dodging the rest.

Meanwhile Marshall Lee and Cake are attempting to free Flame Prince from his icy entrapment. Marshall Lee's axe bass is quite effective in this endeavor, more so than Cake's needle-sharp claws.

That's when The Ice Queen makes her fatal mistake.

As she sends bolt after bolt at the adventurer she begins to lose her balance, and suddenly she topples as her heels slide on the icy floor. She slides around momentarily until she becomes impaled on a spike on the wall, she shrieks as her tiara falls off of her head and her blood stains the snow.

Everyone freezes to look at the adventurer whose sword had clattered to the ground. The entire Kingdom was melting, the Ice Queen was dead and there was no one for The Crown to possess.

But it whispers to one in the room. It whispers of power, of ice and snow. The Crown's former mistress may have been vanquished, but The Crown is clever. It can switch masters for it's own survival, The Crown has had many masters and undoubtably will have many more.

_'I will protect you. You can have great power. The frost is in your heart I feel it. You will outlast them all.' _The Crown whispered to the last human. Fionna trembled, she was afraid, but seemingly of their own will her hands reached for the fallen tiara. _'I can make you strong, stronger than you have ever been before. She was weak, she didn't deserve my power. But you are so much stronger. You can be anything you want to be with me.' _Tears were streaming down her face as she placed the tiara on her head, most of her hair had spilled out of her hat, it curled around her like a cloak.

As The Crown's power overwhelmed her she cackled. Her sword lay forgotten at her feet as she stood. Her skin began to take on a blue tint, like that of someone who had frozen to death.

Horrified the prince of the Candy Kingdom asked quietly, "F-Fionna what are you doing? "

With a snarl and a wicked gleam in her cold eyes Fionna turned and froze him solid, "and THAT is for breaking my heart every time you called me your friend and ignoring my crush like it was NOTHING." She sneered and laughed at the shocked faces of the other three in the room.

"Fi, c'mon Fi take off the crown. I... I can't lose you to that thing too." The Vampire King begged his friend. He couldn't bear to lose her, not to that evil tiara.

With an animalistic growl she froze the vampire's legs. "THAT'S for always playing with my heartguts. Always flirting and joking. Is it funny NOW Marshall Lee?"

The Crown was taking every hurt, every insecurity she had ever felt and intensifying it. Making the blonde angry, hateful. It filled her head with whispers and promises, to make them pay. To make them all pay.

"And you," she said as she turned to Flame Prince, "You cheated on me. And broke my HEART, you hurt me. So now I'm going to hurt you. " she shrieked as she blasted the elemental with slush and spikes of ice. He fizzled and steamed as he turned blue and fell to the ground.

Cake looked on in horror as her adoptive sister froze the three. "Baby come on. Come back Fi, this isn't you." She wept as her sister started freezing everything. There was a magical icy mist surrounding the girl. It would keep her safe.

"But Cake this is me! I was just too weak to be myself. But finally I'm free!" The crazed human giggled, she froze the cat at The Crown's command. Then raising her hands to the sky she laughed, her blue eyes manic and her laughter, verging on hysterical filled the air.

"Fionna please, please just take off the crown. It's poisoning you Fi." The Vampire King begged, as he was the only one still able to talk. "Fionna I can't lose you. Please" he struggled against his icy prison but to no avail.

Ignoring the pleading vampire the blonde began to fly using her hair like wings, and flying out of the ice fortress she began to freeze the land.

Everything would be DARKNESS and COLD. They would all see, in the sighing mists of snow, would they all see.

_To frost and ice all will fall. _


End file.
